Her Name Was Tori
by mennanenna
Summary: Jade and Tori met in an odd way when they were younger, and Cat is bringing back the memories. I got this idea while writing IBJ, but it's not directly related. One-shot.


**Third Person (Omniscient) POV**

It started out like any other recess. Eight-year-old Jade West was playing four square with Cat, Robbie, and Andrè, as usual. And when something becomes "usual," it starts to bore talented children, such as the ones mentioned above. So Jade suggested truth or dare. With the rubber ball under her arm, she led her friends over to the back steps of Hollywood Hills Elementary, the school they all attended. The game started…

"Robbie! Truth or dare?" André asked, glad to play something different for once.

"Umm… dare!" Robbie said, with little hesitation.

"Okay, uh…oh! I dare you to go tell Mackenzie Zales that she looks like she has a lot of baby fur!" André laughed. Robbie frowned.

"Baby fur? I don't think babies _have_ fur," he said skeptically. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Of course they don't! It's funny because it doesn't make any sense, and my mom says that kids today find nonsense hilarious," she explained.

"…What?" Cat asked in confusion.

"Just do it!" André said, shoving Robbie to his feet.

Robbie returned a minute later, laughing his head off. His friends jumped up eagerly awaiting the results of the crazy dare.

"She told me I'm weird!" he managed to say through his laughter.

"Your turn!" Jade said. Robbie calmed himself enough to speak and turned to Cat.

"Cat, truth or dare?" he asked.

Cat thought for a few seconds before selecting the latter.

"I dare you to sing the Enchancian Anthem on the bus later!" Robbie said.

"I'll do it!" Cat giggled. "Jade, truth or dare?" Jade didn't even think before choosing "dare." She loved dares.

"I dare you to throw the ball at… _that_ girl!" Cat said. She didn't know the girl's name, because she was one of the AT (Academically Talented) kids from Sherwood Elementary, who came to Hollywood Hills Elementary once a week.

"Okay!" Jade said before throwing the ball right at the other girl. That's when things started to get strange.

With a small frown, the other girl turned around and threw the ball right back, hitting Jade right in the head. Jade ran right at her, tackling her to the ground. All the other kids circled around to watch the two girls fight. As always, the lazy-ass recess aids did nothing. It was all fun and games until Jade hit that girl a little too hard.

"Ow!" the little girl cried out before bursting into tears. Jade panicked; she didn't mean to hurt her _that_ badly. So (and here's the crazy part), Jade did what she had been taught to do when somebody got hurt.

Jade kissed her.

Right on the cheek, where she'd slapped her. The girl stopped crying and looked up at Jade in confusion.

"Did I make it better?" Jade asked, her eyes showing her heart-felt worry. The girl smiled and nodded.

"I'm Tori," she said, reaching up to shake Jade's hand.

"I'm Jade," Jade said, shaking Tori's hand. Jade just kind of stared at her for a minute before being snapped out of it.

"Hey, umm… could you please get off of me now?" Tori asked shyly. Jade blushed and stood up, then helped Tori up.

Jade looked around at the faces of the students surrounding them.

"Keep staring, I might do a trick," she said, annoyance evident in her voice. The kids (except for Cat, André, and Robbie) all stepped away and resumed their previous activities.

"I don't want to play truth or dare anymore!" Jade said.

"That seems understandable," Cat said suggestively, with a giggle.

"How about would you rather?" Robbie suggested, earning nods of agreement from his three friends.

"Wanna play, Tori?" Jade asked. Tori grinned and nodded.

Everything after that is relatively uneventful, so let's skip ahead to right about now, when most of them have forgotten about most of this…

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I quietly stabbed my salad as Cat rambled on about something that happened in elementary school.

"Oh my gosh! Jade!" Cat cried out, with a devious look in her eyes. "Remember that time we all played truth or dare, and you threw a ball at this one girl, but then you ended up kissing her?" I looked up in horror, blushing profusely as the memories came back to me. "What was that girl's name?" Cat asked. At this point, Tori looked up in shock, meeting my gaze.

"Her name was Tori," she whispered. I fell off of the bench. This can NOT be happening!

The next thing I knew, Vega was helping me stand up as the others stared at us with wrapt attention. Cat's smirk told me that she had known it was Vega all along. I scowled at her before facing Tori.

"Well, this is awkward," I said. She crossed her arms.

"Maybe for you. _You_ kissed _me_, and not the other way around," she pointed out, an evil grin on her face. I squeezed my eyes shut to hold back the tears.

"Tori, please, just-"

"I'll stop. But, um, we might want to get out of here." Vega cut me off, gesturing to all of the people staring at us. I grinned nostalgically as I grabbed Tori's hand.

"Keep staring, I might do a trick!" I yelled out, before pulling Tori inside the building, and towards the janitor's closet.


End file.
